This application represents the completion of a three year process of consolidation of the University of Wisconsin's two National Cancer Institute Funded Cancer Centers. The McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research Cancer Center Support Grant will complete 37 years of continuous support in April 2001 and The University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center will complete 29 years of continuous support in April 2001. The newly consolidated and greatly expanded University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) is a comprehensive, multi-disciplinary, matrix research institute which supports and stimulates study of the basic biology of cancer, the translation of new discoveries to clinical application, and the study of the incidence and public health related issues of controlling what is the National's number one health problem. The ultimate goal of the faculty and staff of the UWCCC is the prevention and cure of cancer. The UWCCC is ultimate goal of the faculty and staff of the UWCCC is the prevention and cure of cancer The UWCCC is composed of 201 faculty members coming from 41 departments and nine different University schools. The faculty is supported in their work by more than 500 staff. The UWCCC is organized into eight collaborative research programs: Cancer Control and Population Sciences; Cancer Genetics; Cell Signaling and Growth Control; Etiology and Chemoprevention; Experimental Therapeutics; Human Cancer Virology; Imaging and Radiation Sciences; and Immunology and immunotherapy. Four of these programs have clinical trial activity and all eight closely interact with fourteen Disease Oriented Multi-disciplinary Working Groups. The present application proposes to continue support for the CCSGs of the two UW Centers as a newly merged and restructured University based comprehensive cancer center. This application requests renewal of comprehensive status and support for senior leaders, program leaders, staff investigators, planning and evaluation, developmental funds, administration, protocol data review and monitoring, support staff for phase I/II clinical trials, and fifteen shared services essential to facilitate and enhance the multi-disciplinary research of the UWCCC.